


【中苏】当年情

by ZiYi2001



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiYi2001/pseuds/ZiYi2001
Summary: China * USSR史向，时间线：1991.08.21-1991.12.23，苏露异体
Relationships: China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【中苏】当年情

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章在写时，史料收集还不充分。故可能出现时间线错误（若是发生，请随意指摘，全责在我）。

1991.08.21 清晨

王耀漂浮在无际的黯淡的宇宙深处；他莫名其妙地哭着醒来。醒来再想捉住这梦的时候，梦却不知道飞去了哪方——空留两眼肿胀酸涩，湿漉漉的脸颊昭示昨夜泪千行——王耀瞪大了眼睛看着眼前斑斑驳驳的重影，蠕动在视线中央的黑色虫豸，试图把梦的碎片捉起来拼凑成一个整个，却连梦尾巴的碎片也从指缝里落入宇宙深处，再也看不见、摸不着......

不。我肯定还记得什么。王耀向外怅望，窗外立刻传来潺潺雨声。他的心脏在下雨——转念一想，不过是再普通不过的一场寒流，从北边飘来后在此地凝结成雨。但他总觉得分外地感伤：王耀决定循着这条烟云密布的道路，试图拼凑出昨夜的些许踪迹来。

他似乎想起来了什么。王耀在脑海中编织出一个朦胧的面影，在灰暗的宇宙里如同从山的那一边冒出来的淡红色的朝阳。梦境里的天还没大亮，但王耀能够轻松地在这片宇宙中奔跑起来，向着那点点光芒跑去，那面影也愈发具象化了起来。但随着朝阳的辉焰闪出的也有如“王大娘的裹脚布”般又臭又长的白底黑字在空中飘。王耀定睛一看就大概忆起了这上面罗列什么陈旧的、有厘头的、如暖春般耀眼的、也如最北端厚到令人难以承担的程度的冬雪般沉重的条条框框，梦中那“遮红盖头的新娘”也一并掀开神秘面纱，梦境便不再有存在的必要价值。视线里的一切于是从黑暗转入光明——王耀没有开灯，所以整个房间还是暗沉沉的，但与梦里的一切至少泾渭分明。

王耀叹了口气。他梦见了伊利亚，做着与前日相同的梦，归根结底是几天前的那场变故。

伊利亚同志与他缓和关系已然是两年前的旧事了。但若是真情实感地盼望能一夜间回到几十年前，一切的一切又显得因循未果。他们有过太热烈的“爱情”，热烈（或者用一个完全相反的词：冷冽）到如果单用爱情这一简略的名词来形容这段将余下的三十年一并燃烧殆尽的故事的话，细细咀嚼会感觉舍本逐末——但是，如若将其稍微复杂化地称呼为“始于爱情，高于爱情”，又过于荒腔走板，要不然他们也不会在两年前才谈妥所谓“关系正常化”。王耀不得不承认当年的如履薄冰，但也不介意夸赞和宣扬，不过这都是留给后世纷争的事情，而且他也颇有自知之明地了解自己——讲不拎清：往后的事情总需要花时间妥善地决定，率先处理的该是那些火烧眉毛的。

王耀回想起一条近两个月前的消息。那天是个喜日子，四四方方的厚电视里放映些充满活力的、意气风发的青少年们的面影。然而当他后知后觉地回想时，却只有这件在新闻里轻描淡写地叙述了几分钟的事情给他留下了深刻的印象：

华约解散了。

当天空中的烟花悉数散尽，王耀点开暖黄色的台灯，盯着那白纸字句斟酌，却不敢轻易下笔。他蓦然抬头，眼前的队伍逐渐缩短，颇多的红星在近二三年里凋零，宛如深秋的古木，在不知不觉间，叶片就一片片地飘落。他无愿预测未来，但内心深处也难免升起一阵阵的颤抖——想来昨日之梦亦是如此。

王耀披上那件缝缝补补后陪伴快20年的老旧外套，倚靠在窗沿边，背对京城的大雨，听雨声潺潺，洗去昨夜的点滴悲怆。王耀的一生太长。现在回忆起来，就算是那些在史书中浓墨重彩的人们的面影，都早已迷离模糊，没有一点点清晰的轮廓——正所谓，人越是年迈，便开始陡然害怕起自己活得太长，以至于频繁地出席亲近之人的葬礼，连同自己十几年、几十年的故事一起埋葬在泥地里，最后被雨水冲刷干净。王耀自认自己为凡人之躯，却享有仙人之恒久；见识的太多，预测了太多，也就更害怕那些注定的生死别离。

恍然间，他的手指摩挲着一把老旧的褪色的红伞的柄端，并拨通了一个电话。

“我是王耀。”

他难得没有阻止自己的幼稚、固执、迷信：

“我想去趟苏联......对，只有我。"

1991.08.27 向晚

在天色将晚之时过路贝加尔湖本是一种享受。若是与友人一同前来，更是有股逍遥自在的意味，只可惜“此时古难全”。王耀缩着身子，半张脸埋在大衣领子底下，另半张脸的侧脸贴在火车的玻璃上。晚夏的西伯利亚刚开始转寒，呼出的热气只会形成薄薄的一层水汽，很快就消散殆尽了。他望着铁轨一侧裸露的岩石堆中顽强生长的灿烂山花，面朝半湖朝日，倒映西天红霞；而远处的白桦林还未变色，挺立着枝干，一片绿意葱葱，生命盎然。

令人叹惋的是，在这个特殊时期与这颗西伯利亚的明珠不期而遇，竟莫名透露出某种凄凉寂寞之感。火车依旧在奔驰，人物依旧喧嚣，王耀思来想去，也只想出自己还未与伊利亚一同到此地游玩过。忙碌的事情太多，而他们一般来说总会相当的长寿，贝加尔湖之旅也就一拖再拖。而后便是三十年的所谓“老死不相往来”——但在局势缓和的几个瞬间，王耀也不是没有一时心情极为振奋地搂过伊利亚，在他耳边轻柔地念叨自家的那些旖旎风光，并发出观览的邀请函。与更为著名的、温暖的南方园林比起来，贝加尔湖就被安排到了后头，毕竟这块地说起来还承载了一些相当不令人开心的记录，王耀与伊利亚自然不希望在短暂的热烈里浇上当头一盆冷水......

太多破事儿就如这般不了了之。

“伊利亚。”王耀喃喃道：“伊利亚，伊利亚·布拉金斯基......苏联......”

他现在就在苏联的土地上，往伊利亚的心脏飞奔而去。火车还在吱呀吱呀地奔跑着。这让他突然想起前几日的那场变故。那些坦克的履带也是这么吱呀吱呀地在莫斯科奔走的吗？他的眼睛渐渐失焦，思维在秘书带来的文件和转来的电话里横冲直撞，最后的最后浮现出的却是那张刊登在报纸上的照片：叶利钦先生走出议会大厦，登上坦克并发表演讲；一旁的谁挥舞着一面三色旗，一群人围着那辆坦克，他们天真地、热忱地笑着。旗帜的颜色刺的王耀眼睛生疼——也可能是因为刚好火车调转了方向让他直视着夕阳——他紧紧地眯起眼，从眼眶挤出了几滴咸涩的泪水。

1991.08.31 天明

“爱沙尼亚，拉脱维亚，乌兹别克斯坦，吉尔吉斯斯坦......”

在雅罗斯拉夫尔站下车后，王耀直奔车站旁的卖报站，顾不得只披了件外套的身子瑟瑟发抖，就着忽明忽暗的微黄灯光迅速浏览这段期间发生的事情。为了能尽快地、顺利地、隐秘地出境，王耀不得不轻装上阵：这使得他无法在旅行箱里明晃晃地放置一个稍显笨重的收音机。最后这个位置被一本最无害的俄语版《资本论》所代替，权当是温习。

“竟然还有乌克兰和白俄罗斯？”王耀盯着报纸中的那两个名字大吃一惊。自1990年立陶宛宣布独立后，波罗的海三国的相继脱离几近为板上钉钉之事；中亚五国在民族、宗教上的不相容也显得独立一事解释的通。可乌克兰和白俄罗斯......王耀想起那个站在伊利亚身后的，两个穿着苏联女学生制服的漂亮女子：在几十年前的会晤中，他见过冬妮娅和娜塔莉娅小姐几次。特别是娜塔莉娅小姐，在他的第一印象里，她就表现出对她的哥哥“略显”狂热的喜爱——王耀对这种喜爱不推崇，但也不反对：作为违抗着大自然规律的意识体们，他们见过太多可敬可爱的朋友相继离去，所以他们更会珍惜世界上留存的意识体们——就算是亚瑟和弗朗西斯这对老冤家，在危难之际也会不顾明面交恶，在私底下互相伸出援手。而冬妮娅、娜塔莉娅、伊利亚同属斯拉夫族，同气连枝。像他们这样的有特殊风格的情义，之前、现在都很难找到。所以在王耀的印象里，她们应该，也必然是最后离开的那两人才对。

当王耀大致翻阅完后，远方的天也渐渐破晓。淡青色的天空瓢着几卷懒惰的云，赶集似的往太阳升起的那处簇拥着，慢慢地渗出灿金色的、淡橙色的油彩。这只是莫斯科再平常不过的一次日出，却可能是苏联最后的几个日出了。王耀望向铁轨尽头弥漫着的一层乳白色的雾气，只觉得大地茫茫，顿生凄凉之感。远处的钟声缓缓敲响，将王耀从思绪中抽离出来。他将所有报纸卷成一圈，用皮筋捆起来，夹在腋下，匆匆忙忙地跑出车站。

可当他想喊出租车的时候，突然意识到一个一直存在却不小心被忘却的重大问题。

他该去哪里找伊利亚？

1991.08.31 正午

王耀跑出车站，走了不知多少步路，找了个不起眼的电话亭与阿京通了电话，汇报自己的状况，并申明自己在九月下旬前一定回国。电话那头的王京只是默默地听着，待到王耀问询某些事务时，才选择开口汇报，先给王耀一个不会泄露过多机密的简短交代。

挂掉电话。王耀揣着口袋里剩余的卢布，从行李箱里掏出一个面包，蹲在一栋无名建筑的墙边，一边啃一边思考自己的去向。他没有选择去惊动克宫的那群老先生们，这可能会诱导某些不必要的外交危机，而且他知道他们中的绝大多数也根本无从得知自己祖国的去向——戈尔巴乔夫先生可能知道，但太麻烦，且王耀没有质问他的理由：他这趟毕竟是私人行程。

王耀想着想着恍了神，猛地一惊，手中的面包竟是已经被偷走了。

他猛然想起放在口袋里的钱。还好，他的一只手一直放置在口袋里，无意识地攥着那笔钱。那位小偷还没这么大胆，敢掰开一个成年人的手来偷钱。不过这个小插曲让王耀再一次想起伊利亚和他的上司前来缓和关系的那天。交谈之间，苏方突然开口贷款，这让王耀他们始料未及——他们不知道苏联居然已经困难到如此程度。于是在会议结束后，王耀邀请伊利亚暂缓一个星期回国，声称是要对文件进行复核，执行些必要的程序，探讨中苏友好发展下一步进程余余；待到苏方人员先一步离开后，却一直拉着伊利亚在北京“东奔西跑”——如果没有挂上前面这么多借口的话，其实就是最普通的吃吃睡睡；不过王耀上报用的词是“体察民情”，虽然带着个苏联意识体在这说“体察”听起来着实摸不着头脑，最后还是拜托小秘书糊弄过去了。

带着伊利亚在京城穿梭而不让别有用心之人察觉并不是一件容易的事情，毕竟单纯从面孔来区分的话，东斯拉夫人和汉人天生就泾渭分明，这也不是几十年前援华工程师还在的时代了。故而王耀在大多数情况下只会带伊利亚去熟人开的小店，大多坐落在错落有致的胡同深处，保持着几十年没变的正宗味道。

王耀想起那一幕幕画面总会不由自主地会心一笑。他和伊利亚并肩走在稍显高低起伏的砖石块上。王耀望着天，看麻雀在两家房檐的顶端轻盈地飞跃穿行，扑棱扑棱的翅膀扇下来几片深绿色的梧桐叶子；又看向伊利亚。两人忽然间对视片刻，伊利亚愣了一下后，咧着嘴向他笑，嘴角还沾着金灿灿的糖霜，王耀登时停下了脚步。待伊利亚不解地转头望向他时，踮起脚尖，挽着伊利亚的肩膀，舔去他嘴角的残渣，然后笑着看伊利亚的脸霎那间染上一层鲜艳的淡红色。

“小耀！”伊利亚的声音略显愠怒，却掩盖不了尾端软糯糯的上扬。

“我带了手帕。”王耀厚着脸皮将这个话题继续下去，“需要擦脸么？”

“不，不。不用了......”伊利亚的声音愈来愈浅。他又嘟嘟囔囔了什么，可能是俄语，传到王耀的耳蜗后早已模糊成一片，王耀也懒得过问。

伊利亚突然扬起了声：“对了小耀。”他估摸着是想转移话题，虽然有些许生硬：“那家店里放着的歌，是什么语言啊。我以为是汉语，但很多我听不懂。”

“是粤语啦。汉语的一种。”说到这里，王耀陡然来了兴趣，又在下一瞬间显得严肃认真了起来，最后只是再一次仰着头望天，看一缕白云在如海一般澄澈的天空弥散开来：

“说起来，那首歌我还会唱几句呢。”王耀顿了顿，最后只是回馈给伊利亚一个略显憨厚的笑容，“你想听么？”

“嗯。”

“拥着你，当初温馨再涌现，心里边，童年稚气梦未污染。”

王耀的眼前突然闪过影影绰绰的一团影子，每个人的面孔都那么年轻，那么鲜艳；他们兴高采烈、斗志昂扬地投身进这条危机四伏的、前途迷茫的、却仍然充满希望的道路上，并为此不惜付出自己的余生——那其中就有王耀和伊利亚。

“今日我，与你又试肩并肩，”

王耀紧紧地闭上了他的双眼。

“当年情，此刻是添上了新鲜......”

王耀终于堪堪回过神来，怅望对街的商铺，不知何时已经排起了长长的队伍，但没有任何人在交谈，王耀甚至还能听见远方钟声在莫斯科的上空悠悠地回荡，激起停在电杆上的鸟儿扑棱翅膀到处飞窜——希望他们还能换到足够多果腹的粮食......

“您......您好？”恍惚间，耳畔突然冒出一句字正腔圆的汉语：“请问，是中国先生吗？”

1991.09.01 朝食

偶然与谢尔盖·伊里奇·别列柯夫同志在这条不知名道路上相遇让王耀感到极度亲切。他是一位令人尊敬的朋友，卓越的、敬业的翻译家：在三十年前的时候，他还是二十几岁的被称为“毛头小子”的年纪，就能够精确地、严谨地进行中文和俄文的同声传译。在伊利亚和他的上司访华期间，王耀会带着他们游览当地的美景，而谢尔盖是难得能与王耀交谈甚欢的人类：一谈到古中国的科技、艺术等，他总是喜形于色，眉飞色舞，如数家珍，却仍然怀抱着赤忱的进步、求知之心，在当时着实让作为东道主的王耀都惊讶了一瞬，并增加了对他的敬意。可惜的是，在中苏关系恶化后，王耀就再也没见过谢尔盖。当他私访苏联的时候，也曾向伊利亚提起过这段小小的、却让他记忆深刻的插曲：我们去看一看这位尊敬的老人吧！然而，王耀始终没有行动——伊利亚曾旁侧敲击地询问过自己的事务官，得知谢尔盖同志在中苏宣布断交后便辞了职，已然远赴列宁格勒工作，王耀便不好意思再过问了。

步入老年的谢尔盖同志仍然是那么坦诚、率真、淳朴，但时代的风风雨雨终究在他的脸庞上刻画出显眼的曲折沟壑，他也蓄起了灰白色的长胡子——令人惊讶的是，他的中文表达依然与他三十年前一样严谨且得体，可见他一直忠诚于自己热爱的学术事业。当他说出自己的全名时，王耀登时握住了他的手，拥抱他，并难得露出真情实意的笑容。

“很荣幸，您还记得我。”虽已渐入老境，谢尔盖同志的声音仍然如先前一般洪亮。

“也是我的荣幸。”王耀毫不吝啬对他的夸赞，“我一直记得您，谢尔盖同志。您有一颗真正的学者之心。”

“谢谢您，中国先......同志。”谢尔盖突然愣了片刻。他的脸上闪过一丝不知所措，最后却只是微微一笑，神色不变地说道：“我在列宁格勒教书，今天刚巧有急事才重回莫斯科——您来莫斯科是有何事呢？“

“我来寻伊利亚。”王耀见此情此景，内心飘过一阵怅惘，可明面上得顺坡下驴，干脆开门见山地发问：“您可知他......苏联同志的住址？我的意思是，他的私人住址——”

“我带您去吧。”话音未落，谢尔盖同志已然将车的后门打开，并一脚跨入驾驶座。王耀不愿这般劳烦友人，便与他推脱了几回，最后还是被谢尔盖说服。两人在车上又畅聊起那些美轮美奂的古中国艺术，真是无与伦比的享受！于是在谢过他后，王耀将一张便条（写着“不许还我！”这略显幼稚的四个字）和口袋里所有的卢布留在谢尔盖同志后车门的收纳盒里，并祈祷他的急事能顺利完成。

“原来是谢尔盖先生。”托里斯从橱柜里熟练地摸出王耀的专属瓷具，并为他熟练地沏上一杯，“我好几次从伊利亚先生口中听见这个名字，他的确是一位令人尊敬的学者。”

“希望他.....晚节善终。”王耀顿了一下，不敢胡言乱语，最后选择用这个最温和、最符合实际的词汇来祝福这位同志。

“所以，你能回答我昨晚的问题了么？”王耀将茶杯轻轻地放在白木桌上，眉目舒展如初，嘴唇微微翕动，声音却陡然拔高：

“托里斯先生。不，立陶宛共和国，你为什么会出现在这里。”

托里斯曾是伊利亚的“私人书记”。王耀在面见他们的相处之道后，也曾思来想去了很久，甚至觉得自己是否过于狠毒，过分夸大他们在外时可能特意表现出的些许默契，最终只得出这么个干巴巴的结论。不可否认的是，托里斯绝对占据伊利亚心底的一席之地——可他又是第一个宣扬离去，第一个推倒多米若骨牌的意识体！王耀想到这里，惊觉一曲无名的悲怆突然之间在心底熊熊燃烧，他不得不猛地拔起茶杯，将滚烫的热茶一饮而尽。

托里斯下意识地伸出手想阻止他，却颤颤巍巍地滞留在了半空。他见王耀那双灿金色的眼睛直勾勾地注视着他——那双眼睛挂着几缕血丝，却完全不影响它所表达出来的威严、肃穆、庄重：那双眼睛在庄严地过问，它在质问他、质问他为什么——托里斯的猛地缩回了手。他的双手在桌子底下紧紧地绞在一起，指骨发白。他不敢直视那双眼睛，可他又不愿如从前那般懦弱无能地偏过头去，用逃避来面对危机——没错，他、他的人民，已经作出这个神圣的、历史性的决定，他将变得勇敢，且自由！他不该逃避，就算是面对伊利亚，还是远东那只正在苏醒的雄狮，王耀。于是他与王耀的目光再一次相撞，在王耀冰冷的目光下，紧紧地咬住了牙根。

“......托里斯先生。”王耀发出一声形似哽咽的吸气声，再一次拔高自己的嗓音，试图掩盖喉舌已然被烫的沙哑。王耀再一次诘问：

“为什——”

他的话被尖刻的瓷杯碎裂声打破。托里斯猛的惊起，猝不及防间差点掀翻这可怜的脚跟还垫着书的坡脚桌子，脆弱的瓷器在无端的晃动中飞速地下坠、往边侧滑落，最终被王耀眼疾手快稳稳托住；可水壶就没这么幸运了。王耀猛然意识到彼时逼问的太早，忘了吩咐托里斯先把这该死的烧水壶先放回厨房——

滚烫的开水毫不留情地从水壶盖里喷薄涌出，如海啸过境般汹涌地跳跃、澎湃，再淹没、灼烧路途中遇见的一切——那可是刚烧开的水啊！王耀下意识地想去接水壶的柄，却抓住了飞溅的滚烫浪花，这使得他倒吸一口凉气，猛的一缩手，但手心已然被烫红了一片。托里斯则是条件反射般向后窜去，踢得木头椅子发出尖酸的高昂的一声“呲——”。水壶抛干净绝大部分的烫水，骨碌骨碌在水滩里滚，最终可怜巴巴地停在另一滩白色瓷器碎片前。碎片后是一双小小的拖鞋。

王耀顺着那双拖鞋向上看，一双如紫藤萝般冷艳的、高贵的紫色眼睛直愣愣地审视着他们。

王耀登时狠狠地瞪大了眼睛。他的脸一瞬间涨的透红，大脑在极速运转中过度发热，导致心脏因缺氧而剧烈跳动着，仿若要冲破胸腔——他下意识地提起手，指向此段尴尬的插曲的罪魁祸首，手臂在全身不由自主的颤动中牢牢地僵直住了，肌肉过度用力产生的酸痛一阵一阵地袭来——王耀猛的咬住自己的舌头，刺骨的疼痛逼迫他清醒。然后他张了张嘴，却只能从吱呀作响的气管里窜出咿咿唔唔几句听不清的话语。

是个男孩。

王耀的身体不再颤抖——他直愣愣地向前倒去，膝盖重重地摔在地板上，溅起几簇还热乎着的水花。托里斯赶忙跑来，架起王耀塌陷的肩胛骨，将他先拖到椅子上。

和伊利亚长的几乎一模一样。

王耀的手紧紧地攥成一个拳头，重重砸在桌上，本就老旧的桌子霎那间呼喊出不堪重负的呜咽，甚至连那被王耀救下来的瓷杯也猛地跃起又跌落——疼痛，疼痛贯穿他的心脏。

除了眼睛。

王耀大概过了几分钟才堪堪缓过神来。他尝到嘴里弥漫着浓厚的铁锈味，慢吞吞地站起。在托里斯质疑、担忧的视线中，一步一步地走向那个男孩。在离他仅剩几寸的地方，王耀蹲下了身子：

“告诉我。”王耀抹去嘴角渗出的血液，轻轻地用手心贴紧那个男孩的脸颊，牙根在不由自主地打颤，这使得他的声音近似抽泣过后的哀求：

“你叫什么名字。”

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”那个孩子的眼神躲闪着，他的声音软糯又无情。“是——”

“万尼亚！”

一个过分熟悉的人从楼梯上走下来。明明只是初秋，他却一反常态地裹得严严实实，就像一团米白色的球：唯独那颗如红宝石般坚毅的、热烈的、高傲的、永不屈服的眼睛，昭示着他曾经也如彼端的璀璨灯塔、天空中最亮的北极星那般闪耀夺目。

1991.09.01 晚宴

托里斯用挽起的袖管擦了擦脸上的汗。他在厨房里忙东忙西：从冰箱里掏出一整盒未拆封的牛肉，又从上层橱窗里摸出一罐腌黄瓜，却一直念叨着“你是客人”，执意不让王耀来帮忙。于是王耀为自己争取了个收拾餐厅的工作。

“拖把放哪了？”王耀一手提起那个方桌，一手整理被热水打湿的旧书堆，再将坡脚方桌安放到位。做完他又翘起肩膀直愣愣地盯着厨房里托里斯的背影。他还习惯性地穿着那套墨绿色的军服，但不再佩戴勋章——是一颗红灿灿的、擦的光洁透亮的五角星，边缘镶嵌着坚韧的金色纹路，和一行镌刻“立陶宛苏维埃社会主义共和国”的立陶宛语标识。不过王耀的印象大多停在三十年前了；这三十年里托里斯是什么时候真正决定摘除这颗勋章，他也只能凭靠新闻妄加猜测——他也没这心情、没这意愿浮想联翩：自己的活可还没干完、托里斯和他并不熟、还有那个孩子......该死。王耀忍住自己不扭头看向并排坐在沙发上的两只大同小异的熊。

“在这里，我帮你拿过来吧。”

“不用不用。”王耀小跑过去拦他，顺便把倾倒的热水壶递过去：“谢谢你。”

“也谢谢你。”托里斯还是用袖管擦着汗。他没再说话，跑进厨房又烧了壶水。王耀愣了片刻，扫视一圈厨房里的装横，将一部分物件的摆放位置暗暗记下。刚准备转身，一只小手“轻轻”地拽了拽他的大衣的一角（王耀差点被迫后仰），王耀偏头望去，只见伊万的肩膀一抖一抖的；他低着头，却紧紧地攥紧他的大衣，拽出深深浅浅好几道褶皱，他小心翼翼地嘟嘟囔囔了几句，前一句话的尾音和后一句话的开头都含混在了一起，刚一听似刚哭过的孩子可怜兮兮地抽噎，再一听起又好像......和尚念经。

王耀赶紧低下头去问，看着孩子抽泣他的心里也一抽一抽的：

“伊万......我是说，万尼亚。”王耀想起伊利亚称呼他的名字，“发生什么事了吗？”

“没有......”伊万偏过头去，紧紧地抿起嘴唇。托里斯见状，从储物柜里掏出一罐五颜六色的糖果，抓了一大把递给伊万。伊万一把抢过糖果：他的小手还捧不住所有的糖，就将糖果先塞到两边的口袋里，塞的鼓鼓囊囊后再抓了两颗吞下去，细碎的糖霜粘的满口袋都是——可他还是不肯看王耀。

“......抬起头来，万尼亚。”王耀干脆俯下身子，握住伊万小巧的肩膀，这使得他显得十分坦诚率真：“我叫王耀。你想说的话，可以慢慢地说给我吗？”

“我.....我没有在哭。”伊万下意识地沉默了一会儿，那双紫罗兰般美轮美奂的眼睛天真地注视着王耀的瞳孔，“还有。伊利亚哥哥，他说......他找你。”

该怎么说呢，果然是兄弟？王耀想到这里，会心一笑，心血来潮地回问他：

“万尼亚，你喜欢喝茶吗？”

“喜欢！”伊万的眼里溢满了期盼。可当他兴奋的潮水里跳出来，有余裕来想到王耀时，刚浮上一层红霞的小脸又耷拉了下来，“你......不会介意么？”

“介意什么啊——哦，又是伊利亚在乱说。”王耀刮了个毫无怒意的眼刀给伊利亚，见他悄悄地拾起一本《资本论》遮住了眼睛——是王耀带去的那本。王耀木楞了片刻，最后只是轻轻地叹了一口气，刚想和蔼可亲地笑着对伊万念叨“我不介意，但这不正宗”云云，伊万眨巴眨巴眼睛，道：

“王耀哥哥，那我帮你拖地吧。”

王耀深知自己有个“特点”——都成为习惯了，也就没必要自怨自艾地称为“缺点”：他不善于表达自己的感情。而伊利亚·布拉金斯基，很凑巧的是，他也是如此。明明两人心中都揣着一把烈火，表面上却略显淡漠，外人看上去好似相敬如宾、若即若离如古时所谓“门当户对”，或奉谁成婚的夫妻，用老套话讲就是君子之交淡如水；私下里又习惯针锋相对，再小的事情也能如针尖对麦芒争吵，片刻之后又再次顾念起什么有的没的，将自己搬出来的针尖麦芒吞进自己的肚里。王耀总是后悔，后悔自己当时怎么就一不小心动了心，看上这等别扭玩意——

可王耀又认定，不该再悼念过去，他该向前看。既然他已经毅然决然地踏上这片土地，他就没有后悔路可言。

他这时才想起他带了件花一小时弄好的礼物，那是他从封尘的仓库里找了一刻钟翻出来的一张旧照片——剩下的三刻钟估计都浪费给精致的包装了。他从行李箱里摸出那份礼物。王耀扭过头看了眼伊利亚，愣了片刻，又深深地低下头去。他终究没有喊出声，自顾自地拆开那份礼物，取出里面的旧照片，然后把那些精致的包装纸揉成一团，塞进衣服堆的底下。

这是一张黑白照，放置在雕刻了一个小小的原木相框里，又用软塑料仔仔细细地封存在正中央；照片的边角仍然锋利，若不是整个底色微微泛黄，竟难辨其新旧。王耀希望这张照片能成为他们俩之间新的故事的起点：照片里的是即将迎来解放的一个明媚的春天，王耀与伊利亚在西柏坡五台山上的合影。

他下意识地抚摸着平整光滑的镜面，手指在两个人如出一辙的坚毅、热情、奋不顾身地追寻着理想的眉目间流连，突然回忆起另一张颇为相似的合影——其实本就是他们推荐在这里拍摄的。左边的圆底白塔，远处的青山......还有当年的多少才俊，如今要么垂垂老矣，要么已然作古。一霎时，王耀心底那几十年的回忆、内疚、苦痛，蓦地抖动起来。

他一动不动地愣在原地。伊利亚见他似乎陷入某种古怪的情绪里头，好心地踱步上前查看。在他走到距离王耀仅仅一步路时，他瞥见了那张照片。伊利亚堪堪俯下身子，想看的更仔细些。他在王耀的身后眯了眯眼，片刻之后，他似乎仍没有记起这张照片的来历：他没有出声询问，或是逞强般的罗列答案，他只是，下意识地，抬起手，伸向那个照片——

在寂寞中，在沉默中，王耀等待着、等待着，他想他应该会一直等下去——可王耀又猛地爬了起来，一只手精准捏住伊利亚的肩膀，另一只手狠狠地将照片扣上。而后在伊利亚尚未反应之前，王耀的手突然蹿向他隐藏在围巾下的脖颈。伊利亚条件反射地伸手反抗，却因为持续的高烧无能力挣脱他的束缚——他被狠狠地摁在地板上，膝盖的顶端传来彻骨的疼痛。王耀的手在围巾底下游离，冰冷的手指拂过高热的血管，激起伊利亚一阵阵无来由的颤抖，而他那双本该像泡发在海里的朝阳般璀璨的眼睛，也如监视器那般无情地一刻不停地审视着他。伊利亚想张嘴说话，却发现自己的喉舌也一并扔进了金色大海，生锈的齿轮发不出一丝诅咒的、哀求的语句，他只感觉自己的伤口在汩汩地喷涌着血液，甚至灼伤了那些腐烂的皮肤。王耀似乎陷入某种深自怨艾，却又深知无法挽回，他本能地希望泄露自己的情感，又幻想着溢出的泪水与时间洗去一切——他的大爱与大恨在心底横冲直撞，可他再一次选择忍气吞声——他凝视着伊利亚的眼睛，那双赭红色的眼睛。

从来都不是赤红色的。

我怎么没早点发现呢？我为什么不早一点发现呢？王耀的瞳孔再一次缩小，那片金色的海正在嘶吼、咆哮、翻腾，可他的身体却作出了截然相对的反应：他的手指轻柔地亲吻伊利亚的喉结、气管、动脉，而后近似虔诚地捧起了他的脸。王耀开口：

“伊留沙。”

王耀想起他举着那把破旧的红伞，在京城的小巷里飘荡。他像一片渺小的叶子，跟随着冷冽的风，在稀碎的大雨里，他挣脱、盘旋、飘扬、流浪——他当时差点后悔了，他现在又想后悔了。他因为两场莫须有的梦，就决定去莫斯科见伊利亚——凭什么啊！明明是你先骂我们的，明明是你先在边境陈兵百万的，明明是你挑起的战争，却让我们牺牲的......我们他妈跟着你吃了这么多苦，你怎么敢，怎么会——当时的王耀举着红伞的手在冷风里不住的颤抖，他突然想扔掉那把雨伞，让他顺着蜿蜒的护城河沉入水底，好似这抹红色被那汹涌的蓝水冲碎，一切的恩怨都能两清。可当时的王耀也想起了伊利亚在授课时满溢着世界大同理想的笑容，想起自己站在城墙上时伊利亚在摄影机背后笑着将镜头对准他，想起了伊利亚那双永远如烈火般燃烧的、如永不坠落的北极星般耀眼的、赤红色的瞳孔——

“你凭什么。”

他就不该来！不该幼稚、固执、迷信地拨打那个电话，然后幼稚、固执、迷信地踏上西伯利亚大铁路，最后幼稚、固执、迷信地答应谢尔盖的邀请！这样他就见不到托里斯，不会认识伊万，更不可能见到伊利亚！

“你凭什么......呢？"

风花雪月不肯等人，要献便献吻。

王耀伸长脖子，挺直腰板，用自己的额头顶住伊利亚的刘海。他的手指轻轻地擦过伊利亚高耸的鼻梁，而后狠狠地吻住他——

“哥哥！”

耳畔传来伊万惊慌失措的大喊。王耀听见拖把被摔在了地上，和一阵急促的脚步声。

“伊万，过来这里。”

是托里斯的声音。王耀听见移动门“呲啦”一声，他应该是把厨房的门关上了。

“嗯.....唔......”

这个声音是伊利亚的。王耀在口腔中尝到满满一股铁锈味，是他的牙齿恶狠狠地磨破了伊利亚的嘴唇。他颇有恶意地、玩味似地吮吸伊利亚热腾腾的血液；分开时，嘴角还挂着掺杂了暗红色的银丝。王耀的眼睛登时安定了下来，他好像自己给自己打了针镇定剂，可他的手还不由自主地捧着伊利亚的脸庞。王耀好像又想明白了什么，他的身体在浑浑噩噩间情不自禁地颤抖——可怜的早产儿，他不过是在一个雾失楼台，月迷津渡的夜晚，遇见了另一个早产儿，并将他奉为天边的那颗永不坠落的北极星——但王耀离北极星太远，离苏联太近——当天边漫起一阵鱼肚白时，在声声杜鹃啼鸣里，北极星隐逸在乍亮天光里，再难寻其光芒；而那些埋没在黑暗里的讥讽、埋怨，倒是毫不隐瞒地一一曝光，踏碎桃源仙境，砌成此恨无重数。于是三十年后总是三十年，毕竟人又不是发光二极管制成的硅胶生物——

有的人他没那么好，也没那么坏。

一转瞬间，王耀仿佛所有的锐气都消磨精光，大踏步地进入耄耋之年。可再一看，他倒是又乐观了起来，仿佛就算时光狂奔不息，他也能超乎物外。在伊利亚尚且颇为惊惧之时，王耀哈哈一笑，挽起袖口擦了擦伊利亚嘴角的银丝，问：

“我能在这里住一会吗？”

王耀扬了扬眉毛，那双金色的，朝阳似的眼睛炯炯有神地注视着伊利亚的瞳孔。

“你瞧，咱们也难得见一次面。而且我连行李箱都带过来了。”

王耀眉飞色舞地放言高论。他好似又变成蜜月期的模样：幻想特多，不知天高地厚，仿佛前面的道路不是独木桥，而是铺满了向日葵和牡丹花的阳关大道。

“伊留沙~伊留沙~”王耀捏着嗓子，发出伊利亚从来就无可奈何的声音：

“你就让我留下来嘛！”

1991.09.16 响午

王耀自认为他的这趟旅途还算说得过去。来的不声不响，也将去的悄无声息——除了那天略显不得体、不文雅、不符合传统地宣泄自己的情绪；不能说他未有掀起一点惊骇浪花、未有掺杂一点愁苦调子，可倘若有一人假设性地过问他——如果再给一次机会的话，你会后悔去苏联吗？这样就不会吵嚷成这样。王耀肯定会信誓旦旦的回答：也不能说一点也没有，但那些是次要之次要，微不足道；或是更加话术性的语句：我们从来信奉“求同存异”，及搁置争议，共同发展。

伊利亚一直不喜欢他的那套“官腔”，特别是将这套外宣搬到他与他的“爱情”上时；于公，伊利亚希望王耀敢于表达些强硬的、更为激进的话语，以此来抗衡现今以昂撒人为主体的国际话语体系，这对很多层面有好处；于私，伊利亚也希望王耀能稍显热情一些：“冷漠无情，就是灵魂的瘫痪，就是过早的死亡”——后来都不了了之。王耀仍然喜欢扮作拂袖遮面的初恋小鬼的模样，在捅破窗户纸的那一刹那收手，然后恶劣地看着伊利亚染湿的眼睛刮来一阵软绵绵的眼刀，露出心满意足的笑容。王耀深知伊利亚奈何不了这派“恶劣”行径，毕竟伊利亚一脉相传地继承了他的那个贵族哥哥的“悲怆”文化——没法高傲地否认，如果两个星期前的纷争的发起者会是自己，他能够将纷争从源头切断。伊利亚在某些地方是颇有自知之明的人。他的子民曾写出“我们没谈恋爱的时候，就等于在睡觉。我们是尘世的女儿。一旦恋爱，我们就成了神，就同创世第一天一样纯洁”这等话语；而意识体本就是反馈子民理念的集合体——他乐观又悲观，他单纯又世故，他激进又保守，他乖戾又温柔。伊利亚是矛盾的集合体。王耀也是。

所以伊利亚真的很好懂。

王耀端坐在沙发上抿了一口茶。今天是再寻常不过的一个闲适午后。托里斯回去办些事情；王耀对此心知肚明，王京刚和他通完电话，其中提及了这点。而伊万还在花园里自己玩闹。王耀知道伊利亚把他保护的很好。伊万过着他们的共同希望里每个孩子都能过上的生活，除了不去学校——在这一点上伊利亚更进一步，他给伊万编织了个漂亮的、饱含希望的信息茧房，他不需要过问花园外的一切，虽然他明显有这个权利；作为一个意识体，他甚至还未见过戈尔巴乔夫总统和叶利钦先生，但他是幸福的：他用稚嫩的手指去抓晨雾褪去后在空中飞扬的向日葵花瓣，从紫罗兰色的眼睛里迸发出的不是自怨自艾，而是惊喜与快乐。世界在他的眼中还是一朵灿烂盛开的向日葵，对将来漫长而曲折离奇的道路，他毫无准备，因而准备好了一切。

伊利亚伏在王耀的身侧，铂金色的短发软绵绵地塌在王耀的肩膀上。他的身体状况每况愈下，使得他不得不延长自己的睡眠时间，可他的自尊心又让他强撑着过所谓普通人的生活，王耀也顺坡下驴，老神在在地抱住他，陪他玩这等幼稚的过家家游戏。自托里斯走后，王耀就吩咐送报童不再派送报纸到这里来——当然，他也塞了一些食物让可怜的小孩不会因此丢了工作——然后上报给伊利亚说送报员不够了，不再派送这个区域。伊利亚自然意识到他在说谎，但他终究是懒得戳穿，任由自己也一步一步踏进王耀编织的信息茧房里，正好也可以瞒住自己已然看不清字的事实。王耀称这是“共同发展”的一部分：说是发展，在“什么是发展”这个问题上，王耀就明显拥有“最后定义权”。作为发起者、定义者、执行者三位一体的王耀，在他的这趟私人旅途中将“发展”这一词的含义扩充到了极致，向外向内都有，好似两人真的跨了一大步直接成为了多年的伴侣。

直到另一位不速之客的到来。

门铃久违地响起了。王耀以为那是托里斯，便叫嚷一声，让伊万去开门。可当伊万刚从他的眼前穿过时，他突然呆愣了一下，而后条件反射般起身抓住伊万身后飘扬着的围巾。这让家里的两只熊都吓了一跳。

王耀细声细气地向伊万道歉，并安慰他哥哥等会给你更多的糖果吃，你能否去自己的房间先玩一会玩具。伊万嘟嘟囔囔了几句，拜倒在糖果的诱惑下，鼓着小脸跑走了。王耀使了点力气捏伊利亚的脸颊（耀：手感还不错），待到他稍微清醒一些时，压着嗓子质问他：

“你有没有给过托里斯钥匙？”

“给了。”伊利亚眨了眨眼睛。刚醒过来的他还有些懵懵懂懂，不知所措。

“那又是谁按门铃？”

“......王耀，我去看看。”伊利亚扶了扶额头，从桌上摸出他的眼镜，晃悠悠地走去开门。

是他曾经的秘书瓦西里同志主动登门。他按了门铃后见里屋并没有动静，故而安静地靠在门口的栏杆上小憩。

“祖，祖国先生！”他见是伊利亚来开的门，稍微惊讶了一瞬：“您，您现在......啊，我还是直说。”他端详他的祖国片刻，敏锐地嗅到他的祖国希望他尽快能说完。

“戈尔巴乔夫总统希望您去一趟克宫。”他顿了顿，又说：“琼斯先生来了。”

“现在么？”伊利亚的眉间闪过一丝暗影。

“现在。”瓦西里深吸一口气，“他说，他带来了瑞士的'土特产'——”

“瓦西里，你能载我去么。”伊利亚登时扭头，轻飘飘地抛下一句话：“等我一下。”

“是。祖国先生。”

伊利亚急匆匆地在客厅里四处张望。他刚想开口问托里斯——该死，他怎么又忘了托里斯已经不是他的秘书了——只见王耀一只胳膊托着一件卡其色的大衣，一只手牵着伊万的手，站在沙发的一角。他的眼角散发着危险的笑容，但他只是平静地发问：

“是琼斯吗？”

伊利亚点了点头。王耀松开伊万的手走了过来。他脸上的表情可谓是精彩纷呈。伊利亚等待着他过问，可王耀好像突然成了在生死攸关之际吵嚷着要履行规则的“不懂变通”之人，他眨了眨那双漂亮的金色眼睛，装作天真无邪地、无知无觉地歪过了头；他的嘴唇清晰地上下摆动，方便伊利亚读出王耀的唇语：

“我国从不干涉他国内政。”

伊利亚立即气馁，心虚，不想采取任何行动；只记得，在恍惚间，自己接过了王耀递给他的外套。

1991.09.16 黄昏

莫斯科突然下起了大雨。伊万只得不情不愿地离开他的小向日葵们。他趴在窗台边上，看淅淅沥沥的雨冲去眼前的污渍，又深深渗入泥土里浸泡那些孤独的向日葵们。他听见它们唱着悲哀的、孤寂的歌，哭诉着日照的缩短和听见冬季轰隆的脚步声。于是他沮丧地跑到王耀面前，脆生生地问哥哥什么时候回来。

“晚点，万尼亚乖。”王耀只丢下了几个短短的词汇。

伊万不傻，王耀面上看着冷，其实大部分时间特别好说话。于是他藏在王耀的背后嬉皮笑脸地装模作样：“王耀哥哥......”他的手扑打在王耀的肩胛骨上，操着一口高亢的、甜蜜的、如小孩在撒娇撒痴的声音——不过他在这个“家”本就扮演受人喜欢的毛孩子，总有人愿意他扮下去：“万尼亚怕。”

“怕什么？打雷？”王耀的语气仍波澜不惊，但伊万能读出其中年长者对年幼者的宠爱……可伊万恍惚间又感觉他背对自己重重地叹了口气，并低声念叨了些什么。

“又不是小孩子了，还怕......”

王耀突然噤了声。他愣愣地张着他那副嘴，等了半响却没见他冒出一个发音来。分明是令人发笑的场面，伊万却觉得自己在乱石堆中踩空，一脚跌入黝黑的悬崖，空气愈来愈冷；他胡乱地向左向右伸去，却找不到能救自己的横生树枝。王耀的眼睛如一盏刺亮的探照灯，又如没有繁星的夜空，冷漠地、毫无征兆地将伊万划破、吞噬——待到王耀完完全全扫视他一圈后，瞳孔中的温度才堪堪回暖了些。他状似尴尬地抬手，嘴角扯出一贯的笑容，并发出几声虚情假意的咳嗽。

“你已经长这么大了啊。”

王耀的语气溢满了刻意的俏皮与温柔，但他的眼睛从来比他的嘴要诚实。伊万第一反应只觉得毛骨悚然。他现在倒是想起王耀第一次来到这个家的时候的样子了。这个东方人生的面善，如诡诈的黑发天使；他是多么的内敛、沉稳、大气，却又多么的顽劣、恶毒、张扬。伊万突然间愉悦了起来，他如欣赏一具不世出的艺术品般欣赏着王耀。看着王耀，似雾里看花，水中望月，他的复杂是朦胧的织起薄雾的黎明，又是深埋在黑土地里的橡树根——伊万想起了他的哥哥。他认定王耀肯定也想着他的哥哥。只有伊利亚天真的以为伊万什么都不懂，就像他天真以为自己不假思索说出的“你最可爱”王耀不会懂。难道理想主义者都是这么天真的吗？伊万咕噜咕噜地转动着他无辜的眼睛，脚底抹油，在王耀的眼皮子底下跑走了——他听见大门的那侧钥匙扭动的响声：从门锁传来的摩擦声音的大小、频率可以听出施力的主人公的情绪非常激动——至于是哪方面的激动，伊万觉得，还是让王耀去琢磨吧。

伊利亚裹挟着西伯利亚的初秋寒风冲进了这幢房子，径直扑到了王耀的怀里。王耀用双臂稳稳地接住他，揉捏他被冰冷的风吹得僵硬的肌肉——其实已经没剩多少了。伊利亚的状态每况愈下，他的身体忠诚地反映了这点：他愈发像个温顺的笨蛋；他用军火与惯性支撑起这个庞大的皮囊，可他曾经精瘦却富有力量的肌肉却在一次次的经济滑坡里消融于无形。王耀的眼底泛起一阵忧悒与怜悯，同时嘴角边却起了褶皱。

他轻轻地在他耳边唤道：“伊利亚？”

伊利亚不回答。于是王耀沉默地、有所暗示地凝视着他，等待他的回答。王耀颇为乐意地见伊利亚那榆木脑袋傻乎乎地从琼斯的花言巧语里转过来——他不知怎么的尴尬了起来。他不由得脸红，一阵心慌，甚至手脚都不知在哪里放。

“对不起。”

伊利亚把自己埋进王耀的胸脯。他揣揣不安，甚至不敢抬头偷瞄王耀一眼。王耀皱了一阵眉头，他诘问他：

“哪方面的对不起？”

“各个方面的。”

“哪些方面的？”

“我不知道。”伊利亚理直气壮地反驳，“要是我知道的话，我就不会在这里说对不起。”

王耀似乎吃准了伊利亚会这么回答。他老神在在地将他推开，踏着小碎步走进厨房。他摸出一袋红茶叶——是两年前他们代表团带来的礼物，上好且正宗，想不到兜兜转转又回到了王耀的胃里。伊利亚询问王耀能否给自己也泡一杯，王耀答应了，多烧了些热水，轻车熟路地从橱窗的角落里摸出一罐快用完的蜂蜜。他从玻璃罐子的壁上左刮右刮，遂随口一提：

“蜂蜜快用完了。记得买。”

“少用点吧。”伊利亚倒是很快回了一句，“瓦西里说这些都是市面上的‘奢侈品’了，还得大价钱拜托别人。我就没再拜托他。”

“好吧。”王耀把茶叶包放进刚烧开的水壶里烫着，一并端到会客桌前。同时示意伊利亚脱下那件大外套。伊利亚仰躺在沙发上，他那双仍然闪耀的赭红色眼眸掩盖不了眼底憔悴的淤青，于是他干脆闭上了眼。王耀当作视而不见，他问：

“要吃晚饭吗？”

“不了。”

话被聊死了。王耀貌似无语地轻轻撅起了嘴；他揉了揉自己的后脑勺，坐在伊利亚旁边。他也懒得和他寒暄什么。他为自己倒了一杯茶，又为伊利亚倒上一杯，然后凑进伊利亚的身子，对他露出了个状似关怀备至的微笑。

“琼斯找你去谈，那就不仅仅是关于START II了吧。”

伊利亚陡然抬起了头。他的眼睛与王耀那看似古井无波的眼眸相撞，却惊觉自己已然被推到了轰鸣的悬崖顶端，踏空一步就会失足落入那金色的汹涌大海里。伊利亚那双赭红色的眼睛在忐忑难安里抖动着，抖动着——他无意间扮作了偷偷在被窝里吞声饮泣的小男孩，被大人毫不留情地掀开了被子，却不知道自己将面临的是谩骂还是温暖拥抱——于是他猛地偏开了头。但王耀步步紧逼：他曲起的左腿狠狠地撞在沙发上，俯下身子，双手紧紧箍住伊利亚的下颚，强迫他扭回头。伊利亚瞪大了眼睛，在王耀仿佛已然凝结成固体的暗金色海洋里玄想，玄想着王耀的会用多少粗鄙的、卑劣的语句谩骂他。可王耀只是在他的额间浅浅地亲了一口，然后心平气和地收了手，又坐回了沙发上。

“伊留沙，亲爱的伊留沙。请你先安静下来，告诉我。”他说道。他的嗓音并没有多大改变，透过那仍然讲究着礼貌的，状似关怀备至的腔调里，伊利亚读出冷淡的、讥讽的意味：“琼斯是不是跟你谈了些经济上的东西，让你接受他那套，然后你答应了？”

“我没有。”伊利亚嘴硬着接话。

“他是不是说。你现在还做的不够好，还得再放开些。满足标准后，他就会给你援助？”

“......他早这么说了。”

“这样啊。”王耀还装着那副冷淡的语调，好像再怎么劲爆的内容都在他翕动的唇瓣里索然无味起来。他状似从容地举起了茶，却只是呆呆地望着那暗红色的波澜从中心一圈一圈地向外散开，撞击在杯壁上溅起微不足道的落花。伊利亚瞥见王耀轻轻叹了一口气，他的瞳孔在一道道波涛里支离破碎，这让伊利亚陡然想起那个夜晚，布加勒斯特的夜晚——他在演讲台上抨击王耀，将手中的厚厚的一摊纸堆甩的嘭嘭直响，其中甚至还有先前他们签订下的美好愿景，好似这么做能让他的气势更足一些。但王耀呢？王耀的面孔隐在黑压压的人潮里，看不出他是在哭还是在笑，可伊利亚清晰地察觉他的嘴唇翕动着。当他骂的最恶劣的时候，王耀的面部愈发扭曲，仿若一头野兽在撕咬他的囚笼。可当一切读到了最后，伊利亚再一次抬头盯着王耀时，他只是轻轻地叹了口气，坚定地与伊利亚对视。和现在何其相似——仿佛所有的大爱与大恨，所有的悲惨、不甘、愤怒、无奈，都化作肺泡里轻飘飘的一团水汽，在他如金色大海般的眼睛里弥散了。

“美国可真厉害呢。”

王耀喃喃着，仿佛迈入古稀之年的老人。伊利亚的心底升起无名的一曲愤怒，耳边嗡嗡的声音如同野蜂飞舞：明明已经没了那份期冀，偏偏又不敢辜负熟悉他的人的希望，去扮作一个仍然满腔热情的人。在别人摔了一嘴的泥时，流露出一个冷淡的、刺眼的微笑；当自己也跌入陷阱时，却满口只提别人的过失——他总是这样，嘲讽我的年轻冒失，可自己又做不了那作壁上观的、无所不及的大天使长——

又当又立！

伊利亚耐不住心底的火。可他没有“落入王耀的圈套”，他只是学着王耀那副语气，如鹦鹉学舌那般，蕴藏着几分幽怨，几分怫郁，几分愤慨，竟然还有一点儿无可奈何、悔不当初：

“那可不。人家拿得出四亿元美金。不像某些人，怕是——”

王耀的确如同当头挨了一棒，悻悻然地起身，惊愕地说不出话来。伊利亚被他那精彩纷呈的面部表情惹得发笑，那份从王耀那头榨取来的快乐像烈酒，又像火焰，将伊利亚垂死的灵魂灼灼燃烧。他也猛地起身，居高临下地捧起王耀的脸，讥笑着俯视王耀的眼睛。那片炯炯有神的金色的海，他多像王耀的那些良田里的金黄麦浪，随着微风，在温柔的阳光里轻盈地起舞——肥沃的土地，温暖的阳光，超长的耕种期！要是他能得到这些良田，他的子民就能活下来了，而不是，而不是，而不是每天念叨着油价上涨，念叨着琼斯的汇款，好获得多一些外汇来购买粮食......

伊利亚的眼眶霎那间湿润了。他强忍着从他那冰冷的心脏里一卷一卷袭来的抽搐，松开王耀的脸颊。在他还略显震惊之际，他一步一步颤抖着向后退去，赠予王耀一个促狭的笑容，便脚底一软，整个人跪倒在地上。王耀瞪大了眼睛，他刚想跑上前去扶，却见伊利亚已然如缩进壳里的蜗牛那般蜷缩在地板上，抱起头；他的语速快却含糊，他决不能再给他说话的机会，这个东亚人太过于狠毒、顽劣，他会再一次说服自己，就像两个星期前一样——伊利亚用尽了力气，朝着王耀大吼：

“你给我滚——”

1991.12.22 子夜

王耀刚跨出车厢，刺骨的寒风立即席卷上来。细碎的冰晶像漫天的纸片，又像咸涩的泪水冻结而成的颗粒，气势汹汹地迎面扑来，糊了他一脸。王耀把下半张脸缩进围巾里，整个人瑟缩成一圈，在硕大的雪尘里好似被迫漂白的球，来不急掸去肩上的落雪，骨碌骨碌地飞奔而去。

他这次着实来的太急。自上次被伊利亚轰出房门后，王耀总估摸着什么时候再去苏联一趟，可太多的重要事件把他捆在了国内——也不能说是“捆”：王耀有选择的权力，而他明显也更愿意遇见孩子们提起上一辈人的光辉事迹时自豪的、崇拜的笑容，而不是另一个和他法定上不相干的国家的子民们的哭嚎、悲悯——那会唤起他努力塞进记忆仓库里挫骨扬灰的回忆，他从来就，也再也不想听见。但王耀还是赶来了。他任由自己再一次变得幼稚、固执、迷信，顺遂心底的指引踏上这悲怆的土地，虽然他这一次并没有梦见奇怪的、重复的梦，但他特意带上了那柄旧红伞。

王耀想起他的右手还握着那柄红伞。他在雪地里呆愣片刻，深吸一口气，踉踉跄跄地在熟悉的冬将军的怒吼之下抬起脚，却将红伞背在了身后。雪还在蛮横地揪王耀的头发——而整个莫斯科是如此的僵硬无力，放眼望去，道路两侧的树木是如此憔悴，主街道上的行人与车辆也寥寥无几。王耀走过几盏暖黄色的灯光，却听不见里头传来的任何声音：万物奄奄一息，莫斯科木木地闭上了眼，安静地冬眠了。

至少我还能赶到这里。王耀的心登时暖和了起来，他想起在听完他的意图后同意带他前来的同志。那位同志开到这里就不顺路了，他将王耀放在了距离伊利亚快一公里路的地方，还贴心地和他说明清楚该怎么穿近路——王耀没有问出他的名字，但感谢他的付出，将兜里的卢布都塞给他，他却只按市价收了几张。那位同志的嗓音是如此的响亮且温暖，他将剩余的卢布还给王耀，皱了皱眉头，道：

“是我执意拉您上车的。我的祖国、我的信仰不允许我这么做。”

王耀颤颤巍巍地矗立在门口。他轻轻地摁了摁门铃，尖锐刺耳的声音穿透暴雪纷飞的黑夜，吵醒了房内蹲在火炉旁的一位女同志：

“......您好？”她揉着眼睛前来开门。“啊，先生......同志。不，先生。您找错人了。”

“我找伊利亚·布拉金斯基。”这位有着亚洲面孔的男子竟吐出了地道的俄语，这让她差点忘了他的缘由，可当她木木地反应过来后，条件反射般想要甩门，却被他用手狠狠地拦了下来。这个亚洲男性的力道出奇的大，在她脱口而出的惊呼中，他疾步上前，牢牢地摁住她的嘴，凑近她的耳边，百般轻柔地说：

“我叫王耀。”王耀偏了偏头，明明面向好年轻，却让人感觉像慈眉善目的年长一辈在尊尊教诲。“伊利亚·布拉金斯基，我找他。”

那个女同志移开了脸。她将信将疑地向下扫视：这个亚洲男性的羽绒服的底端还渗着水，滴滴答答落在门口的木板地上。他没有携带任何东西，除了右手死死捏住的一柄红伞——真奇怪，他的肩上落满了雪，他的雨伞却显得......很干燥，不像是经历过雪的狂轰滥炸、胡搅蛮缠。除了这点，他就像个普通的、在街头游荡的落魄契丹人。但他不是来寻求庇护的，他来找伊利亚同志。当她被分配到这里时，那些老先生就说，如果有陌生人前来，除非亮明身份，否则绝不能放ta进入，特别是找伊利亚·布拉金斯基。 她应该遵守指令......可在她值班的这些日子里，从没有人打扰这里。这位名叫王耀的契丹人是第一个，况且，她的第六感告诉她，他有一颗赤诚的、热烈的心，他不是那帮玩忽职守的“背叛者”。

她放他进来了。她希望她没有做错。

“谢谢你，同志。”

王耀接过她送来的一块毛巾，草率地擦了擦发尖的细雪。还没等她提起下一句，就匆匆忙忙地移步上了楼梯。

自己可太自私了。王耀想。一听到消息就从还算温暖的南方赶到这里，大半夜的踏雪前来敲门——真抱歉吵醒了那位同志。王耀的手指摩挲那柄已然褪了色的红伞的把手，另一只手则轻飘飘地扶在了门把上。现在他站在伊利亚的房间门口了。可王耀踌躇着，满腔的不安、悲伤、愤怒、难过，统统积蓄在了心口，使得他的指尖不住地颤抖，却不敢再上前一步。他大概是想他了，然后呢？王耀在质问自己，质问自己这无名的“一腔孤勇”的前因后果，但他的心给不了答案。王耀将额间抵在木制房门上。他清晰地听见门的那一边柴火劈里啪啦燃烧的声音，却未闻呼吸声——伊利亚一向呼吸的很浅，他自称这是上了战场后留下的习惯，这样才能听清远处传来的节拍器的声音。

他打赢了那场战争。他挺过了43年的耶诞节，所以这次他也可以，他一定可以，他绝对可以——

“王耀？”

额间的支撑物刹那间撤离，王耀不觉地身趔趄，向前翻倒，落入一个温暖的怀抱。他下意识地攥紧那人的手臂，这才堪堪稳住了身子。

室内的暖气果然烧的很足。王耀刚一进门，就被扑面而来的热气浇的热汗直流，仿若被寒风冰冻的五脏六腑潺潺地流淌着融化的冰水。但那副躯体的温度是温和的。王耀瞥见他穿着卡其色的外套，脖颈处围着一条纯白的长围巾——是伊利亚？王耀诚惶诚恐地抬起头。窗帘被严严实实地拉牢了，没有一丝光会溜进来，只有柴火忠实地散发微弱却和煦的暗红色光芒。那双被染成近乎绛紫色的眼睛在跳跃的火光中闪烁，但不是赤红色的——王耀惊觉自己在恍惚间认错了人：是伊万。

他讪讪地向他露了个微笑，直起身，这才意识到伊万已经比他要高了：

“万尼亚......已经这么高了啊。”是柴火烧的太旺了么，王耀总觉得这里的空气愈来愈稀薄，仿佛下一秒自己就会灰飞烟灭。他深吸了一口气，道：“和你哥哥长的真像。”

“你是来看他的吧。”伊万并没有回话。他识趣地退了一步，缓缓地低下了头，仿佛预见即将发生的一切都与他无关。王耀纳闷地扭过头去，突然惊起一阵冷汗：伊利亚也醒着，眉眼淡漠。他靠在巨大的靠垫上，戴着一副眼镜，捧着一本书。如果这不是在过于昏暗的灯光里，王耀差点就被伊利亚给骗了——苏联人总是这么狡猾，直到现在还妄图骗过他。但王耀在这个领域可谓是务实的专家了——他走过去坐在他的床沿，将伊利亚虚虚捧着的书取走，另一只手轻轻地摁在被子上，感受伊利亚的胸腔在厚厚的被子底下缓慢地、微弱地上下起伏。

伊万溜走了，门被安静地关上。

“发生了什么吗？”伊利亚扬起一丝笑意，眯起眼，偏过头，好整以暇地凝视着王耀。

王耀的嘴角扬起一道涟漪。他没有回答。他缓缓地凑近，捧起他无力地躺在床单上的枯焦的手——在不算久远的曾经，这只手操纵着无数人恐惧又瞻仰的钢铁洪流，握住一把托卡列夫手枪和一柄红旗，冲上国会大厦的顶端；这只手也灵巧地撰写过、发布过、演奏过绝美的文章和乐曲，牵起一位女孩的盈盈细手，跟随悠婉转的音乐翩然起舞。那是什么时候的聚会呀。王耀不记得了，只记得当年窗外的雪也下的很大，可印在王耀心底的不是雪堆上肮脏的车辙和两旁憔悴的树木，是从云翳中抖落的漫天星斗。

星星洒在伊利亚踏过的土地上，王耀正巧拾起了一颗，因此点亮了半生。

多美啊，美的平凡且伟大。

滚烫的泪水霎那间滑过王耀的脸颊，低落在伊利亚的手背上。伊利亚欲抬手去擦拭，却被王耀的双手攥的死死的，怎么也拔不出来。王耀再也忍不住积攒了几十年的愤怒、不甘、悲怆，液化为无声的决堤洪水，誓将世间万物都洗刷干净，好像所有的大爱与大恨能顺流而下，漂的无影无踪。

“伊留沙，伊留沙......你知道吗？”王耀仍然感到一阵阵眩晕，灵魂的深处仿佛有什么动荡不安的东西弥漫开来。但他顾不得失控。王耀捧起那柄红伞，用已然磨损严重的伞尖笃笃地戳着地板，发出清脆的响声。“这是你送我的伞。你可能都忘了——也对，快10年了，您怎么可能记得——那时我们顶着这把伞，参加勃氏的葬礼。好笑的是，这次“葬礼外交”成了我们关系正常化的起点......现在我把它又带来了。“王耀想起他在一片灯火辉煌，花团锦簇，人头攒动中，偷偷地揽住伊利亚的手臂，在他耳边轻轻地说晦涩的情话。他们肖想着下一个、下两个、千千万万个十年，而那交恶的20年不过是弹指一挥，不经意间就能遁入记忆尘埃里。

“我在想。我希望那只是我的幻想。”王耀顿了顿，松开伊利亚的手。伊利亚深吸一口气，王耀听出他的肺部发出如破旧的风箱一般脆弱不堪的声响——恐怕已经纤维化了。他无意识地安抚伊利亚的胸腔，他眼神亮了亮，又暗了下去，“我昨天才想起我当时的梦是什么。对，也是一个葬礼，但睡在水晶棺材里的人不是勃列日涅夫，不是别人，是你——真是的，819之后我就开始做梦，竟然等到条约签订才完整地想起来——你知道么，伊利亚，伊留沙，你知道么......”王耀的声音愈来愈破碎，“那里的雪下的很大。和现在一样大。我看见你安静地睡在那副水晶棺材里，那面红色旗帜的底下。很多人来参加你的葬礼，但他们的脸都被划上了叉，我看不清他们的面容。除了你，也只有你。你睡的好沉，我怎么叫你都叫不醒......后来我被驱逐出去了，我看见一群人贪婪地、恶毒地攻击你、谩骂你，抢夺你的遗产，污蔑你的骄傲。我却只能举着那把老旧的红伞，在一旁默默无言地举起了烟，看那一缕浑浊的热气啊，慢慢地弥散了，朦朦胧胧印出你的笑容。我多希望你能来骂我啊，说我胆怯也好，说我懦弱也罢，可是你......伊利亚，这只是我的幻想，对吗？你告诉我，你一定要告诉我，就是现在，在这里，你要斩钉截铁地宣告这一点。你不会走，对吗？”

伊利亚的声音很轻很轻。他的嘴唇翕动了片刻，屋里却只有火舌噼里啪啦地吞噬木头的声音。王耀干脆伏在他的胸口。他听见他在苍白无力地喊他的名字：“王耀，王耀。我的小耀......我的小布尔什维克......”

王耀替他掖好了被子。伊万的双手交叠在胸口，他仍站在门口等他。王耀轻巧地关上门。伊万告诉王耀，他明天要去一趟克宫。王耀向他笑了一下。巧了，明天我们也要去红场。

1991.12.23 新的一天

王耀搀扶着伊利亚走入列宁墓。

曾经人山人海的红场西侧在这个时间段竟空无一旅人，只有两个穿着警服的小伙还在“尽心尽力”的工作：至少在王耀和伊利亚想进入的时候，忠于标准，将他们拦了下来，认真检查一番才允许放行。

“至少还有他们。”王耀凑在伊利亚的耳边夸赞道：“还忠于自己的本分。”

“嗯。“伊利亚喘着粗气。王耀拍了拍他的后背，协助他将堆积在肺泡里的污浊咳出来。

“少说点话吧。”王耀蹲下身子，示意伊利亚靠在他的背上。伊利亚拒绝了。他执意要托着这副病怏怏的躯壳，坚定地一步一顿，踏过长长的征途。他在想什么呢？王耀猜疑了片刻，终究闭上了眼。

那不是他该踏足的领域。

伊利亚最终趔趔趄趄地跪在了列宁的水晶棺材前。他紧闭着双眼，虔诚地低下了头。他安静的过头了，可王耀分明听见他的心在嚎啕大哭。王耀偏过头，强迫自己抛下所有的情绪，瞻仰这位革命领袖的遗容——列宁墓的灯光调的很暗，就像莫斯科一个再寻常不过的夜晚。到晚上了，乌里扬诺夫同志也安静地睡去了。当新的一天来临，他就会醒来，带领群众们走向充满希望的未来。

他的身体还在，他的思想还在。他铸造的一个坚韧的、伟大的国家。那个国家挺过了白匪的暴动，二战的难关；后来的后来，那个国家成了地球上的一座灯塔——

战争没能熄灭它。战争当然不可能熄灭它......是它自己熄灭了它。

王耀猛地惊醒，他这才发现伊利亚正注视着他。

“走吧。”

天色渐渐变迷糊了。今天的莫斯科难得没有下雪。王耀和伊利亚坐在一条长椅子上，伊利亚靠着王耀的肩膀。他们大概是在等伊万，又可能只是单纯的休憩。秒针一圈一圈无情地走过，诺大的红场竟没有人驻足——也罢，不会有人愿意在这么冷的天来这里，红场没有面包。

”王耀。”伊利亚突然开口，打破这诡诞的宁静：“你知道么？曾经这里好热闹。他们喧嚣，欢腾，歌唱，聚在那面旗帜下——就是那面。“

伊利亚颤巍巍地举起了手。王耀没有阻止他。他沉默着，沉默着听他说完。可伊利亚剧烈地咳嗽了几声，不再开口。王耀等了片刻，从背包里掏出一面鲜艳的旗帜。他故作镇定地问：

“你让我带的旗子。为什么？“

“这面旗子是36版的。”伊利亚侧过头，正对着凛冽的寒风微笑：“王耀。我感觉我的身体好像恢复了些，所以我要把话讲完。我想了一下，什么东西最能代表我们。你带来的那把红伞，我没有忘，所以我思来想去，也只能想到这个东西。王耀，事到如今了，我还是这么自私——你骂我修正主义，骂我走错了路；可我却希望，希望在你心里的我，就像这面改版前的旗子，至少，至少，不那么坏。我——你的人生太长，我不敢，不敢——不敢断定在我死后你会记得我。但是，如果哪天你突然想起我，我希望你回忆起的是这面旗帜飘扬的年代，我们那段最好的年代......”

“说什么傻话！”

王耀的眼泪再一次毫无预警地落了下来，可当他起身的那刻，他的眼泪就失去了意义。王耀的脸一如往昔那般精彩纷呈，可伊利亚什么也读不出来，任凭王耀用力地将他推到椅背上。剧烈的疼痛侵占他的大脑，可王耀的下一番话让他再也顾不得吃痛的躯壳了。

“你给我听好了。你这个傲慢的、目空一切的修正主义者，伊利亚·布拉金斯基。你以为你是谁？你以为我是谁？你以为，就你有自己的私欲？听着，我就和你说一遍。我昨天和伊万说清楚了。他去谈判核武器移交时，会和那群人说。但我可不会在意他们的意见，我承认我很自私——我从路德维西那里打听到了基尔伯特的情况，用我今年的工资买的。没错，东德走了，可他没有。所以，伊利亚，你听好了——我让你再想想，你好好想想，有没有那么一丝可能，你愿意活下来，哪怕是为了我？”

如此嘹亮的嗓音，将所有弥散的雾气吹开，如生蛋黄般晃荡在陡然降临的夜色里，于是红场突然啪的一声点亮了所有的路灯——那个飘扬在克里姆林宫顶部的红旗仍然在寒风中猎猎作响。他是如此的脆弱，又坚强，即使他在明天，还是后天，就被谁扯了下来，并不能代表他不饱含着勇气与力量。王耀闭上了眼，仅凭着直觉，捧住伊利亚的脸。他想象了千万遍：想象他会斩钉截铁地拒绝，为了这一腔骄傲和热血而奉献自己，又想象他望着天空中的星星，决定忘记我们那太过于贫瘠和干裂的爱情。可伊利亚只是高兴地大笑了起来，笑着笑着就再也管不住滔天的泪水。在王耀的目瞪口呆之中，伊利亚抬起双臂，紧紧挽住了王耀。

他在他的耳边低语：

“好的。王耀。我听见了，我说好的。”

王耀亲吻他的额头，然后抱起他。他们走在红场的大街上，仿若回到了那一年，那一日，那段微不足道的时光里。他与伊利亚并肩走在不知名的小巷，他唱着伊利亚听不懂的粤语歌。那一瞬间，一片叶子乘着微凉的风，飘啊飘，飘到王耀的头顶，好似这些年走过的风风雨雨，都化作如今额顶的细雪。天大暗，但雪早就停了。王耀木讷地眺望远方，却在下一秒眼神愈发坚定了起来。他嫣然一笑，轻轻地唱起那首歌：

“一望你，眼里温馨已通电”

“心里边，从前梦一点未改变”

“今日我，与你又试肩并肩”

“当年情，再度添上新鲜”


End file.
